Secreto
by mcr77
Summary: Zuko como todos los miembros en la familia del fuego tiene sus secretos, este secreto podria ser el mas doloroso... ZukoxJin, ZukoxMei... spoilers de la nueva serie de Avatar, la Legenda de Korra...


Bienvenid s mis queridos lectores, esto se m ocurrio mientras veia uno de los capitulos de la nueva serie de Avatar, mezclado con un par de fics de esta pareja q habia leido, soy una dramatica, cualquier duda o pregunta la aclararé al final...

* * *

Advertencia, contiene spoilers de la nueva serie de Avatar: La leyenda de Korra...

* * *

**Secreto**

Caminaba por las calles del Ba Sing Se, finalmente podría descansar de unos años de tensión, al menos en lo q ha política se trataba...

-Lee?-una voz femenina interrogó al muchacho de cabellos negros

Levantó su mirada y se encontró repentinamente con unos ojos verdes y un cabello castaño...

-no hay duda, eres tú Lee!-sonrió la joven lanzándose sobre el muchacho, quien confundido no sabía de quien se trataba -soy yo, Jin -sonrió nuevamente

Zuko observó asombrado a la atractiva joven que tenía enfrente, vaya que había cambiado en ese par de años, había crecido mucho...

-ha pasado tiempo-respondió él aun no muy convencido

-sí, un par de años desde la última vez-respondió -ven, vamos a cenar -...

*0*0*0*

Ese había sido el principio, cada vez que Zuko visitaba la ciudad se escabullía de sus guardaespaldas y cenaba con Jin, al principio sólo era una conversación durante la comida, lentamente se convirtió en un paseo nocturno, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en una estadía hasta el amanecer.

Jin era muy diferente a Mai; Jin sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo, platicaba con alegría, además de que ella jamás dudaba de él, nunca lo cuestionaba, lo que le dijera era lo que ella creía; aun cuando el partía durante largas temporadas sin si quiera mandarle una carta o algún regalo...

-Lee el desayuno ya está listo -le llamo la muchacha asomándose por la puerta

-Jin, antes de eso, tenemos que hablar-dijo en tono sombrío

-hablar?-interrogó sorprendida

-tengo algo que confesarte-dijo Zuko -siéntate a mi lado-

Ella se sentó a su lado y lo miró tranquila como siempre...

-Jin, yo no soy quien piensas que soy... yo... te he mentido... argh!-trató de explicar el moreno y dirigió su mirada al piso

Entre sus manos tomo su rostro e hizo q la mirase

-ya era tiempo-sonrió e hizo una reverencia -Zuko, Señor del Fuego -

Zuko quedó boquiabierto, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, no quería creerlo...

-desde cuándo?-articulo temeroso

-Desde el principio, no eres muy cauteloso con tus pertenencias-sonrió y le mostró un sello en forma de flama- además, tú solo me visitas cuando el lord del Fuego viene al reino -

Zuko dejó escapar un suspiro

-no me atrevo si quiera a rogar que me perdones, después de todo entendería si me odias -murmuró sin embargo pronto fue acallado x un beso de Jin

-no tengo nada que perdonar, sé que no me dijiste la verdad en aquella ocasión por mi propio bien -respondió mirándolo tiernamente -sabes, una chica siempre sueña que su primer beso sea con un príncipe, y que el dueño de su corazón sea un rey -una risilla escapó de sus labios

-pero… -trató de protestar Zuko

-conozco las consecuencias, pero no me importan, yo siempre te esperare -dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente y darle un abrazo

-Jin-susurró con cierta tranquilidad

-vamos, el desayuno se enfría -dijo halándolo del brazo

***0*0*0***

Zuko respiró profundo y tocó a la puerta, a los pocos instantes se encontró con su sonriente rostro

-Bienvenido -

Sin embargo notó algo diferente

-Jin -dijo examinándola de pies a cabeza

-sucede algo malo? -contesto con tranquilidad

Su figura ya no se veía esbelta, se veía…

-Jin, hay algo que necesite saber? -interrogó Zuko

La muchacha sonrió antes de tomar su mano y llevarla a su vientre

-seis meses -dijo respondió -nuestro hijo tiene seis meses -

Por un momento Zuko que todo su alrededor daba vueltas, su corazón palpitaba aprisa, y una enorme emoción lo invadía…

Zuko observaba el atardecer, en unos minutos partiría nuevamente al reino fuego...

-tenemos que hablar Zuko-le dijo una voz familiar

El joven señor del Fuego miró a su guardaespaldas, una de las guerreras kiyoshi...

-Suki-saludo el lord -sucede algo malo?-

La guerrera sólo le mostró una hoja de papel arrugada y de inmediato lo comprendió

-tú no has visto nada-dijo rápida y nerviosamente

-debes detenerte, pronto no podré ayudarte mas-hizo una pausa

Zuko miró detenidamente a la guerrera, de todas ella era la más brillante, seguramente hacía tiempo que ella se había figurado su secreto, en el fondo estaba agradecido por no decirle a Mai.

-Sokka y yo nos iremos a vivir a Republic City -continuó -y Ty Lee se encargara de tu seguridad, tu sabes que ella es amiga de Mai -explicó

El señor del fuego soltó un suspiró

-Lo entiendo, sólo quiero pedirte un favor -…

0*0*0*0*

Suki escoltaba a la joven madre, de cierta forma le simpatizaba, no era q Mai fuera su mejor amiga, pero la respetaba, de igual forma Jin era una buena chica, dulce, agradable, llegaron hasta una casona en las afueras de la nueva ciudad...

-hace tiempo que peleé con mi padre y mi hermano, los deje atrás -dijo Jin acostando a su bebé en la cuna

Suki observaba con compasión a la joven madre mientras le servía un poco de té

-Zuko es lo único que tengo ahora-

La guerrera Kiyoshi sintió q la bebida era amarga, mientras tanto la ojiverde reía un poco.

Mai y Zuko habían contraído matrimonio un par de semanas atrás, Suki había presenciado la ceremonia, algo espectacular y elegante, todos celebraban que finalmente el Lord del Fuego se uniría a su gran amor, y pocos sabían que unos días antes su primogénito había nacido a las afueras de Ba Sing Se, un niño que no sería príncipe, ni noble, ni si quiera general...

-no es verdad, ni siquiera Zuko me pertenece -sonrió amargamente

***0*0*0***

Zuko caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, recordando a su madre y los buenos momentos, ahora el podría hacer algo similar con sus hijos, repentinamente sintió un apretón en su pecho, su primogénito no estaba con él, ni su madre...

Recordó entonces las leyendas de los antiguos palacios, cuando los reyes podían tener no solo a su esposa, sino todo un harem ha su servicio.

Zuko no pedía muchas mujeres, no, solo quería una más a su lado, una que había sacrificado todo x su bienestar...

-Jin-susurró mirando el horizonte

***0*0*0***

Los años habían pasado, de cuando en cuando Zuko viajaba a Republic City, y aprovechaba de igual forma para visitar a Jin y a su hijo Qing Huo (Fuego verde), todo aquel que conociera a Zuko en su adolescencia, notaria el parecido, se podía decir q era una copia exacta, salvo el carácter, Huo era más extrovertido y despreocupado, al igual que su madre el muchacho no cuestionaba demasiado a su padre, pues siempre procuraba su bienestar y cuando hacia faltan Zuko lo guiaba por el camino del bien.

Solo hubo una ocasión cuando el chico tenía 11 años cuando descubrió su poder sobre el fuego, al principio estaba asustado, la mayoría de los niños eran elemento tierra, sin quererlo había lastimado a uno de sus amigos, el nerviosismo lo invadió, algunos de los ancianos aun odiaban a los maestros fuego, sin embargo conociendo el carácter dócil y agradable del infante, además de la bondad de su madre, dejaron pasar el incidente la mayoría de los adultos, sin embargo unos cuantos miraban con recelo al pequeño. Zuko había conversado con Huo, explicándole que debía de ser cauteloso, tener su poder era una virtud y de igual forma debía de ser prudente con lo que hiciera…

*0*0*0*

Una vez más Zuko se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casona en las afueras de Republic City, tocó con suavidad, esperando ver ese rostro femenino sonriente, sin embargo se encontró con el rostro de su hijo...

-bienvenido-lo saludó en un tono melancólico

Zuko cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y buscó a Jin con la mirada, sin embargo se encontró sobre una de las repisas una placa de piedra con su nombre grabado... Una inmensa tristeza invadió al señor del fuego...

-Huo... cuándo?-dijo con voz entrecortada

-Hace tres días, mientras dormía...-hizo una pausa -el médico dijo que mama estaba enferma desde su adolescencia, que solo era cuestión de tiempo-respondió Huo tratando de que su padre no se culpara

Zuko cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de reprimir su deseo de llorar

-mi madre merecía que por lo menos lloras por ella-dijo Huo antes de salir

Tan pronto cerró la puerta, Zuko cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas invadieron sus mejillas...

Afuera Huo escuchaba los sollozos de su padre, él lo conocía, sabía que aún después de tantos años el Lord del fuego no lloraría frente a nadie...

La lluvia empezó a caer como respuesta, parecía que Jin también estaba triste por dejar al hombre que más amaba atrás...

***0*0*0***

Zuko se encontraba en Republic City después de muchos años, su amigo Aang había muerto, un par de días antes… El retirado señor del Fuego visitaría una vez más a la casona a las afueras de la ciudad, esperando encontrarse con su Qing Huo, pero la encontró abandonada, entró a ella buscando cualquier indicio de su hijo, y solo pudo encontrar una nueva placa de metal, que le hacía compañía a Jin…

_-Huo, tu deberías ser el nuevo señor del fuego-dijo Zuko a su hijo_

_Huo solo le sonrió de una forma muy similar a la que Jin le sonreía..._

_-papá, no hace falta, han pasado ya varios años, sin embargo nadie en la nación del fuego aceptaría al hijo de una mujer del reino tierra-contesto con tranquilidad_

_-aun así, es tu derecho de nacimiento-explico el señor del fuego_

_-yo soy feliz con esta vida sencilla y libre, no tienes de que preocuparte -sonrió nuevamente..._

Esa había sido la última vez que lo había visto, varios años atrás, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había hecho Huo de su vida, solo había escuchado que en todos esos años había viajado por el mundo. Zuko cerró los ojos reprimiendo sus lágrimas y suspiró, esperaba muy en el fondo que su hijo hubiese encontrado, como él una mujer que lo amase, que hubiera tenido una familia a la cual brindarle su amor y atención

-Descansa hijo mío -se despidió acariciando la placa metálica con su nombre…

***0*0*0***

A su lado se encontraba ella, su amada esposa, hacia tan solo unos segundos sus preciosos ojos verdes le habían mirado por última vez...

-despídete escoria-susurro el maestro fuego

Observo atento los ojos dorados de su hijo... Mako, como su abuelo había decidido nombrarlo...

_-quiero entregarte esto-dijo Huo a un joven muchacho de unos 20 años -me lo dio mi padre -explico_

_-él?- interrogo el muchacho mirando la bufanda roja detenidamente, era realmente nueva_

_-considérala un regalo como nuevo padre -sonrió Huo_

_-papá, podrías elegir el nombre para mi pequeño?-_

_-realmente quieres q lo haga?-interrogo el maestro fuego_

_-nos honraría mucho -dijo una joven de ojos verdes con un recién nacido en brazos_

_Huo lo medito por unos segundos y sonrió..._

_-Mako, es un lindo nombre-_

Cerró los ojos finalmente, era una pena, hubiese deseado contarle tantas cosas a Mako y Bolin, llevarlos a visitar a su abuelo y bisabuela... y si hubiesen tenido suerte haber conocido a su bisabuelo... el gran señor del fuego Zuko...

* * *

Auch, si q soy tragica vdd?, bueno aki unas notas aclaratorias

Cuando Qing Huo nació, Zuko y Jin tenian 25 años...

Jin al morir tenia 45 y Huo tenia 20, en esa misma epoca es la ultima vez q Zuko lo ve

Huo tuvo a su hijo (no le puse nombre ;P) a los 21 años

Cuando Mako nació Huo tenía 44

Huo murió a los 46, su hijo tenía 24, Mako tenia 2 y Bolin acababa de nacer mas o menos; mientras tanto Zuko tenía 71 años

El padre de Mako murio a sus 32 años dejando a Mako de 8 y Bolin de 6 ;P

XD esas son mis matematicas coherentes...

See You !


End file.
